


Suffocating Darkness

by zeusfluff



Series: LOST: Blinding Darkness and Hot Air [3]
Category: Lost
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeusfluff/pseuds/zeusfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The suffocating darkness was preventing Juliet from moving. She was lying on something hard. That much she knew. Then she heard a voice come to her aid.</p><p>“Juliet if you can hear me, open your eyes.”</p><p>Jack? Had he followed her out here into the jungle when she went after James?  (The 3rd and last installment for the Blinding Darkness and Hot Air series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own any of the LOST characters. But I do own Cara.

**Suffocating darkness**

 

The suffocating darkness was preventing Juliet from moving. She was lying on something hard. That much she knew. Her mind began to panic when she felt something wet and sticky on the side of her head. Then she heard a voice come to her aid.

 

“Juliet if you can hear me, open your eyes.”

 

 _Jack? Had he followed her out here into the jungle when she went after James?_ Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. She tried to speak, but a groan escaped instead. Something was pinning her down. There was something sticky down by her legs. Panicking more, Juliet desperately tried to open her eyes. She gulped and then heard Kate’s voice off to the right of her.

 

_“Jack, look...”_

 

She could hear Jack’s voice, but it was still faraway.

 

_“Her water broke. She’s probably been in labor all day. Help me get her up.”_

 

Why couldn’t she open her eyes? I’m right here you guys! Help me! Juliet could feel strong arms lift her from the hard ground below her. Every once in a while she would feel a palm frond or two in her face. Then she felt slightly cooler air on her face and realized she was inside a building. Her mind clicked when she figured out where she was. The Staff. The medical station. She felt the stronger bigger hands belonging to Jack settle her onto the bed. She could still hear his voice and it was still faraway.

 

_“Could you get me that gown over there Kate? Thank-you. Watch her arms.”_

 

Juliet became alarmed. It took a minute, but she finally opened up her eyes.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

She saw relief wash over Jack’s handsome features and he filled her in on the situation.

 

“Kate and I found you unconscious over by the lagoon. How’d you get there anyways?”

 

Disoriented and confused, Juliet watched the monitor that she was attached to and listened to its soft beeping. She croaked out her answer.

 

“I dunno. One minute I’m trapped in a tree with strange and twisted roots trying to hide from the Black Smoke Monster and then I don’t remember what happened exactly after that. The lagoon is far from the tree I was hiding in. What’s happening Jack? Is Cara alright?”

 

Jack tried to be reassuring towards Juliet, but his bedside manner had always lacked.

 

“She’s doing well. Good respiratory movements. She’ll be here in a couple of more hours.”

 

Juliet felt her jaw drop. She hadn’t intended to give birth to Cara today.

 

“What? Well how long have I been in labor for Jack?”

 

Jack stared at the ceiling as if trying to calculate the exact time frame. Then looking Juliet square in the face, he explained himself.

 

“You’ve probably been in labor all night. Your water broke about 35 minutes ago and your already dilated to 7 centimeters. I couldn’t tell you if this was brought on by stress or your body simply said it was just time. Either way, this baby is coming _today_.”

 

This gave Juliet time to become very nervous. She’d been preparing herself for months, but now she was afraid. She couldn’t do this alone. Not without James. Especially not without him. She was so used to telling other women how things would go, but she wasn’t so sure she had the courage to go through this alone. Her panic was beginning to seep through.

 

“Jack, I can’t do this without James.”

 

Jack felt pity for Juliet. But Juliet didn’t need his pity. She wanted his understanding and for him to help her out.

 

“I don’t need your pity Jack. I need you to help me.”

 

Sighing, Jack planted himself on the stool next to the bed.

 

“You’re not alone Juliet. I’m right here. I won’t let anything happen to either of you. Ok?”

 

Juliet nodded and gave a tearful glance at the monitors.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I’m doing the best I can dammit! You told me to keep pushing and I’m doing that!”

 

Jack could tell Juliet was frustrated, but he also knew that she had a lot more courage and will than she lead people to believe.

 

“You’re doing just fine Juliet. Just give me one more big push alright? One more.”

 

Juliet was fed up with Jack’s encouragements. She was completely done. She wanted nothing more than to have this baby out. Nostrils flaring, Juliet gathered every last ounce of her strength and gave one last hard push. She let out a silent breath as she began to hear her little girl give her first cry. Tears stung her eyes as Jack placed Cara on top of her stomach. Letting out a sob, Juliet placed a hand on top of Cara, then spoke to Jack.

 

“Thank-you Jack. She’s beautiful.”

 

She wasn’t alone, and somewhere her fiancé James was watching the whole interaction between mother and daughter. She wasn’t alone, that much Juliet knew. She wasn’t in suffocating darkness anymore. She could finally see the light.


End file.
